Modül:ComicsHF
HF stands for High Frequency. -- This Module augments the built-in HF local HF = mw.InfoboxBuilderHF ---------------------------- -- Libraries of functions -- ---------------------------- -- Parses invocation parameters, trims whitespace, and removes blanks HF.getArgs = require('Dev:Arguments').getArgs -- Since this should only be evaluated once per pageview, it's now global _G.vars = { Pagename = mw.title.getCurrentTitle().text } ----------------------- -- Libraries of data -- ----------------------- -- Data tables for common Staff contributors local StaffNames = require( 'Module:StaffCorrection' ) -- Data tables for common Publisher names local CompanyNames = require( 'Module:CompanyCorrection' ) ------------------------------------------------ -- Local functions (used only in this Module) -- ------------------------------------------------ function invokeInt(funcName) -- This wrapper allows invocation of an internal function from a frame. -- In other words, it translates from a Template: to an internal function. return function (frame) local args = HF.getArgs(frame, { trim = true, removeBlanks = true }) return HFfuncName(args, vars) end end ---------------------------------------------------------- -- Public functions (called from a Template or article) -- ---------------------------------------------------------- -- Adds a Help button to the title / corner of an Infobox. -- (Does not implement a specific Template. Called from invoke.) HF.TitleHelpButton = invokeInt('_TitleHelpButton') -- Adds a Help button to the label of an Infobox field. -- (Does not implement a specific Template. Called from invoke.) HF.HelpButton = invokeInt('_HelpButton') -- Takes a list (or array) of items in a field that are on a single line -- and separated by a delimiter, and does something with them. -- (Does not implement a specific Template. Called from invoke.) HF.Iterator = invokeInt('_Iterator') --------------------------------------------------------- -- Internal functions (used in this and other Modules) -- --------------------------------------------------------- -- eliminates whitespace from the front and back of a string function HF.trim(s) if type(s) 'string' then return (s:gsub("^%s*(.-)%s*$", '%1')) else return false end end -- I think this is for padding with zeros function HF.AddZeros( s, len ) local output = "" local sLength = string.len( tostring( s ) ) local diff = tonumber( len ) - tonumber( sLength ) if diff > 0 then for i = 1, diff do output = output .. "0" end end output = output .. s return output end -- This creates an external link. function HF.ExternalLink( target, label, plain ) local output = string.format('%s', target, label) if plain true then output = string.format('%s', output) end return output end -- This creates a link to a category, as well as placing it in that category. -- `sortkey` and `label` are optional -- If there's no `label` given, it will only place it in the category, -- which is what HF.Category is for. function HF.CategoryLink( category, sortkey, label ) if not HF.isempty( label ) then return HF.LinkToCategory( category, label ) .. HF.Category( category, sortkey ) else return HF.Category( category, sortkey ) end end -- Adds a Category -- `sortkey` is optional function HF.Category( category, sortkey ) if sortkey nil then sortkey = '' else sortkey = '|' .. sortkey end return string.format(''..'Category:%s%s', category, sortkey) end -- Adds a link to a Category function HF.LinkToCategory( category, label ) return string.format('%s', category, label or 'Category:' .. category ) end -- Adds an internal link -- `label` is optional function HF.Link( link, text ) if not HF.isempty( text ) then return string.format('%s', link, text) else return string.format(''..'%s', link) end end -- Checks to see if there's an existing article at the target. -- If there is, creates a link. -- If there's not, only write the target's name as text. -- If it is passed a link, it will not perform this check and will only write the link. function HF.KillNewLinks( object ) if object:match("^%[%(.*)%%]$") then return object elseif mw.title.new( object ).exists true then return HF.Link( object ) else return object end end -- Checks to see if there's an existing category at the target. -- If there is, creates a link. -- If there's not, only write the target's name as text. function HF.KillNewCatLinks( object ) if mw.title.new( object, 'Category' ).exists true then return HF.Link( ':Category:'..object, object ) else return object end end -- Checks to see if there's an existing category at the target. -- If there is, creates a link. -- If there's not, only write the target's name as text. function HF.KillNewCategories( object ) if mw.title.new( object, 'Category' ).exists true then return HF.Category( object, object, object) else return object end end function HF._HelpButton( args ) if HF.isempty( args.buttonsize ) then args.buttonsize = "10px" end local link = string.format( '%s|link=Click here for help with this field#%s %s', args.buttonsize, args.Section or args.Label or , args.Label or '' ) return link end function HF._TitleHelpButton( args ) if HF.isempty( args.buttonsize ) then args.buttonsize = "16px" end local link = string.format( '%s|link=%s#%s|%s', args.buttonsize, args.Link or 'Help:Template Fields', args.Section or args.Label or '', args.Label or '' ) return ''..link.. end function HF.ContributorNameCorrection( name ) if type( StaffNames[ string.lower( name ) ] ) "string" then return StaffNames[ string.lower( name ) ] else return name end end function HF.CompanyNameCorrection( name ) if type( CompanyNames[ string.lower( name ) ] ) "string" then return CompanyNames[ string.lower( name ) ] else return name end end function HF._Iterator( args ) local text = args'text' or args1 or nil local delimiter = args'delimiter' or args2 or ';' local contributorrole = args'role' or nil local check = args'check' or nil local storage = mw.text.split( text, delimiter ) local output = {} for i, item in ipairs( storage ) do item = HF.trim(item) check = HF.trim(check) if not string.match(item, '%S') then break end if check 'company' then if type(item) 'string' and CompanyNames:in_database( item ) then table.insert( output, HF.KillNewLinks( CompanyNames:normalize(item) ) .. CompanyNames:cat_staff( item ) ) else table.insert( output, item ) end elseif check 'staff' then table.insert( output, StaffNames:link( item ) .. StaffNames:cat_role( item, contributorrole ) ) elseif check 'featured' then table.insert( output, HF.Category( item .. ' Titles') .. HF.Link( item ) ) elseif check 'featured_publisher' then table.insert( output, HF.Category( CompanyNames:normalize(item) .. ' Titles') .. HF.KillNewLinks( CompanyNames:normalize(item) ) ) elseif check 'category' then table.insert(output, HF.KillNewCategories( item )) elseif check 'categorylinkonly' then table.insert(output, HF.KillNewCatLinks( item )) elseif check 'noredlink' then table.insert(output, HF.KillNewLinks( item )) elseif check 'jobtitles' then if mw.title.new( item..'s', 'Category' ).exists true then table.insert(output, HF.CategoryLink( item..'s', item, item) ) else table.insert(output, item) end else table.insert(output, item) end end return table.concat(output, ' · ') end HF.TrimOverflow = invokeInt('_TrimOverflow') function HF._TrimOverflow( args ) local input = args1 local breakat = args'TrimBreak' or ' ' local limit = args'TrimLimit' or 1000 local morelabel = args'TrimMoreLabel' or 'more...' local lesslabel = args'TrimLessLabel' or 'less...' if not input then return nil end if mw.ustring.len( input ) > limit then local primary = mw.ustring.sub( input, 1, limit ) local secondary = mw.ustring.sub( input, limit ) local shiftatbreak = '' if not args'TrimBreak' and string.find(primary, '·') then breakat = '·' elseif not args'TrimBreak' and string.find(primary, ';') then breakat = ';' elseif not args'TrimBreak' and string.find(primary, ' ') then breakat = ' ' end primary, shiftatbreak = mw.ustring.match( primary, '(.*)'..breakat..'(.*)$') secondary = shiftatbreak .. secondary local morebox = mw.html.create('div') :addClass('expansion-tag') :addClass('mw-collapsible') :addClass('mw-collapsed') :attr('data-expandtext',morelabel) :attr('data-collapsetext',lesslabel) :wikitext(secondary):allDone() return primary .. tostring(morebox) else return input end end ------------------------------------------------- -- Output (send it back to whatever called it) -- ------------------------------------------------- return HF